The Seme and The Swordsman
by TheLonelyHydra
Summary: Ken Ryuu is the son of head of The Dragon Clan but one day, Ken just decided to go to Marukawa Publishing before his father makes him leader to have a taste of real life but when he bumps into someone from his past things at Marukawa get slightly interesting but is it possible for him to still find true love after all that time of searching and regret?.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi I only own my OC**

**0o0**

It was a perfect day, where the birds chirped, the sun shined, people laughing with fun

Well that is, it was a perfect day outside Marukawa Publishing

Inside Hell it was the middle of the cycle and Everyone was on their way turning into sleep deprived zombies as they struggled to keep everything on a deadline to prevent losing their jobs from Isaka and keeping their heads from printers

It was a sad repeat of a life as the maiden club tried to get a hold of each one of their authors

"Oi, Chiaki, don't fake being sick waa- don't you dare hang up on-" But it was too late as Hatori heard that annoying phone beep for the 4th time today

"Don't act like I can't call back again!" Hatori shouted into the phone

"How did it go?" Takano slurred as Hatori looked at him like he was crazy

"Did you not hear that phone call?" Hatori said clearly annoyed

"Guuuuys, Noooo Fighting" Kisa croaked as he tried to put on a smile

"Takano, can I go on my break now?" Ritsu asked

"Sure, Whatever" Takano said as Ritsu struggled to get up but managed to somehow

**0o0**

"For fucks sake I never knew when I came into Marukawa I never knew it would be this stressful" Ritsu thought as He was in the elevator going to the cafateria for some food since he had been starving for 24 hours

Soon he heard the the elevator bell ring, indicating that he had reached his heaven

As the doors opened Ritsu walked slowly out and to the cafateria as he began to grab his wallet from his pocket

"Gee, I only have 35 minutes what should I do?" he thought to himself as he made his way to the food court

Ritsu sat at a table just eating his food until he noticed something

Right behind him was the lady that ruined his dreams by telling him he was in the shougo manga department talking to a young man

The woman looked tired but still managed to keep a smile to the other person's poker face

Ritsu looked at the person and started at amazment for he was very...mysterious

The person's short petite figure worked with the baby face he had as he had straight jet black pixie hair and Round Ice Blue eyes and pale skin and with his poker face looking very bored as the lady kept on chitchatting away, it was like he had no emotion

Then Ritsu heard his cell phone ring

"Moshi Moshi?"

"RITSU!, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" An angry Takano yelled as Ritsu's ears rung

"GOD DAMMIT TAKANO, IM ON MY BREAK!"

"WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO GO ON YOUR BREAK?!"

"UMM, YOU FUCKING DID!" Ritsu yelled into the cellphone but regretted instantly as everyone's eyes in the room were on Ritsu even those ice blue ones

Ritsu felt a volcano erupt on his cheeks as he hid his face under his bangs trying to draw less attention but he forgot about Takano screaming into his cellphone

"Oi Ritsu!, are you listening?" Takano yelled as Ritsu sighed and put the phone to his ear

"You, Takano-San, You gave me god damn permission to go on my break, I will be up in 10 minutes but for the meantime please just leave my alone" Ritsu confirmed as he hung up he completely forgot that sometimes (Very rarely) some people in the maiden club would get short term memory lose because of all the things going on in their head and all the things happening in reality, it was very sad

"I might as well go up their before Takano-San comes down here and drags my ass"

Ritsu made his way to the elevator and pressed the button for the floor as he made one last look at the strange boy

As he looked at him their eyes met Bright green irises meeting Glacial irises and Ritsu turned away as those ghostly eyes met his as the elevator door closed

**0o0**

As soon as Ritsu walked into Maiden territory he was assaulted by staples flying at his face as he realized Takano was using a stapler as a gun (This is possible if you know how to do it right)

It was not hurting him, it was just annoying, soon Ritsu started to feel dizzy again as he realized Takano was smoking inside

"Takano, stop smoking" Ritsu complained as Takano looked up with a raised eyebrow

"Huh, Thanks buddy, did not know you cared" Takano said as he squashed the butt with his shoe

"No just because the Tabacco was making me dizzy" Ritsu said as he sat in his chair which made him more sleepy

"Must not pass out, just finished drinking coffee" Ritsu muttered as blackness over took his sight

**0o0**

"So you say the Maiden club are all men?" The raven haired man asked as he and that lady walked into in elevator

"Yes but they are all Handsome men" the lady said as her eyes suddenly became galaxies of stars

"Okay" The boy said quietly as he thought of somthing

"Is it true that the successor to Onodera publishing is working in the maiden club?" He asked

"Yes it is true" she confirmed

"It is a little strange that two children of powerful people are working at Marukawa Publishing" She asked

The man gave a slight smile and a single nod as they finally reached the floor

"Okay so the maiden-club are over her-" The lady stopped as he looked at the lady as a horrified face overtook her sweet smile as he looked at the direction she was staring at and was disgusted

"Good luck!" The woman yelled as she ran off to the distance of the hallway

"Hey, hold on a second!" He yelled but she was already turning around the corner as he turned around

"What is this a graveyard?" He mumbled to himself as he walked into Maiden grounds

As soon as he walked in he heard a crunch as he steped back to look what he had just crushed revealing a fibre bar

"Uh, this place is a pigsty" the raven haired thought to himself as he made his way towards the desks as he took an eyeful of everyone sleeping

First he saw a tall man in a white button up shirt and a tie who had died by the office phone looking miserable

The other man or boy he should say had a very youthful face and black hair he just passed out

The other man had his eyes closed but had a tired grin on his face

"Well this one seems happy about working in hell" The man thought to himself as he walked closer to the man and bending down to meet face to face

That is until he saw Ritsu Onodera

Ghostly glacial eyes widened as he saw the sucessor to the powerful Onodera publishing, he walked towards Ritsu with a scary grin on his face as he stared at Ritsu's sleeping face

"So you are the powerful Onodera's son?" He asked playfully as he noticed Ritsu stir in his sleep as he smiled in amusement as he whispered into Ritsu's sleep

"What a Unimpressive, pitiful, weak person"

Then he looked at the last person whose eyes were blocked by the glasses he was wearing

"Now who is this?" The man thought playfully as he strolled his way to the man with glasses who was also sleeping

"Well hello there" he thought to himself as he kneeled down and stared at the handsome face

"I can't put my finger on it but it is like I have seen you somewhere in my life" He thought to himself as he touched his cheek

The man stood up and looked down at the floor frowning in disgut as he began to tidy everything up

After some time he finally sorted everything out by everyone's name

"Onodera, Kisa, Hatori, Mino, Takano" He thought to himself as he decided to do one more thing until he left he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and began to write, after he was done he smirked as he left on piece of paper beside everyones name and grabbed something from inside his shirty and left it under ther small piece of paper and left

**0o0**

"Ugh, how long has it been?" Takano said as he woke up from his nap and stared at everyone and got a shock as he looked around in his atmosphere

It was clean and nothing smelled like dying humans and everything was sorted out, Takano stared at everyone as they were in their seats (Still sleeping of course) as he got up streched and walked towards the sorted papers

"Onodera, Kisa, Hatori, Mino and Takanoi" He thought to himself as he stared at the last piece of paper with shock as he reached for the portfolio and the note

Takano stared at the note as he opened the portfolio and stared at the note and what it said

Ryuu Ken

Sucessor to the Dragon Clan

"GUYS!" Takano shouted as everyone bolted up

"Yes sir!" Everyone shouted as Takano turned towards them

"Get a new desk we have another Maiden coming into Hell"


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi I only own my OC**

* * *

Ken Ryuu was walking out of Marukawa publishing as a crisp air greeted him, he shuddered as he shrugged his coat on and frowned as he saw that the sun was still high in the sky

"I still have a whole day to kill" Ken thought bitterly as another gust of cold wind greeted him, shaking violently, cursing silently

"Seems like you don't like the cold too much, Ryuu-San " Ken heard as he turned around to see the one and only Ryuuichiro Isaka showing his famous smirk

"I despise it Chiro-Chan" Ken said as Isaka gingerly walked over to the Raven haired man

"I thought that was you I saw in there, you are the only person I know that looks like a highschooler and make grown men terrified"

"It just comes"

"Hmmm, so how is your dad?" Isaka asked as Ken raised his elegant eyebrow in amusement

"You have never asked me that question before" Ken said as Isaka just rolled his eyes in amusement and annoyence

"You still have not changed at all Ryuu-San Always so overprotective of your personal life"

"I have my reasons" Ken muttered as he looked up at the sky and and saw the sun was covered by thick, grey clouds that looked like they would not be leaving anytime soon

Isaka looked at him modestly and smiled softly, he knew why he says that, but he was not going to bring it up

"Have you met the editor in cheif for your department?" Isaka asked as Ken looked at him

"When I walked into the place I had to work in it looked like a fucking pigsty, It took me some time to get the place clean" Ken sighed as Isaka just chuckled

"Well everyone was in the middle of the cycle, so don't be surprsied if you see it alot"

"Cycle?" Ken asked

"It's hard to explain better you expeirence it instead"

"Okay, so who is the editor in cheif?"

"It's for me to know and for you to find out" Isaka said as Ken just blew some of his wispy bangs out of his face

"Thank you so much" Ken said obviously unamused

"Well I will leave it at that then I need to go back to my office and finsh sighning papers or else Asahina will serve my ass on a gold platter" Isaka said as he began to turn around and walk away as the automatic glass doors opened behind him

* * *

Ken looked at fading figure of his childhood friend as he turned around and began to walk to the park as he sat down on a cold concrete bench and shivered

"Cycle?, What the hell is that?" Ken thought to himself as he sat down and just began to think about what is happening in his life right now

"My Dad is handing the palce of the head of the dragon clan to me, I got a new but temporary job and I am still looking for him" Ken thought to himself as he started to feel his eyes begin to sting and fresh pools of tears flow out from his Ice blue irises

"It is going to be almost six years since that night" Ken thought to himself

"Six years of regret, Six years of Searching, Six years of making myself acceptable, Six years of trying not to look sad, depressed, self-concious brat, Six years of a huge game of cat and mouse"

But Ken just shook off the thought wiped his tears and stood up as he grabbed his cellphone and dialed a number that he almost dialed everysingle day for comfort and to annoy him

"What the hell do you want now Ken?" the annoyed voice on the other end growled

"Hi Hiroki...it's me again"

* * *

**TLH: Sorry it's short but I think it is better if I end it like this**

**Big Thanks to Dokindokindesu for faving the story, I wil try and make it great!.**


End file.
